Dark Oneshot -1
by Vijju123
Summary: Title says it all. '...He then picked up the darkest tone she ever heard as he said, "Scream and cry, but nobody will hear you. Plead and beg but none will help you..."'


**TITLE-** Dark Oneshot-1

 **SUMMARY-** What the title says.

He then picked up the darkest tone she ever heard as he said, " _Scream and cry, but nobody will hear you. Plead and beg but_ _ **none**_ _will help you."_

 **GENRE-** Corror.

 **PAIRINGS –** Misaki/Takumi.

 **INSPIRATIONS –** One Word **–** Drama.

 **RATINGS - T++**

 **UPDATE- v1.1-** Various spelling and grammar fixes, as pointed out by Milady Tresdin. :-)

* * *

She hastily entered her room and closed the door. She could waste no more time… she must find somewhere to hide.

 _He will be here soon…_

She knew it…and she did _not_ want to get caught. Her heart pumped heavily as she crouched behind the almirah in the _complete_ darkness of midnight.

Her heart stood still when, moments later, she heard the door creak open and she had to cover her mouth to muffle her horrified scream, lest she would give away her position.

"I know you are _here_." He confidently said as he trudged around the room. Her eyes widened as she saw the shadow in front of almirah.

"Its useless, you know it…" he said as he looked in other direction, "In the end, you _will_ get caught." He said as he fisted his hand and then stretched his fingers, "And I _will give a payback after punishing you._ "

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt him staring at the almirah.

"Oh please! Pretty please…" she prayed.

"Hm." She heard him, as if he was smirking. "I bet you're praying now that…well...but well, it's a bit too late _now._ " He took a step closer to almirah.

It was completely dark, but she didn't know why, her horrified mind felt as if he was staring _right_ at her through the almirah.

"I never expected you'd be this much trouble." He said casually. "But you know, you cannot _escape me."_ He then picked up the darkest tone she ever heard as he said, " _Scream and cry, but nobody will hear you. Plead and beg but_ _ **none**_ _will help you."_

She imagined the satisfied grin on his face. She heard his footsteps approaching the almirah.

"No..No…" she muttered to herself as her heart beat erratically.

He came closer to the almirah, and closer...and closer, while her heart threatened to break out of her chest. She heard the sound of what felt like him slamming his hand on almirah. She wrapped her hands around her body tightly while uselessly trying to put her body into as little space as possible.

"AHA!" he shouted as he turned and ran towards the balcony.

She breathed a sigh of relief. He thinks she is in the balcony. But…it was no time to rejoice. She _needs_ to escape… or at least hide somewhere he can't find her.

She was just in the process of getting up when _two cold, muscular_ hands wrapped themselves around her and picked her up. Her eyes widened as she let out a loud scream.

"Found you…" he coldly said in her ear while using his hand to muffle her scream. "You know, its never fun if I catch you _straight away._ I saw you the moment I entered…" he smirked.

She couldn't believe it… But she had no time to think when those hands then slammed her to the bed and he used one of his hand to hold both her hands above her head.

 _She was defenceless now…_

"Time for your _punishment…"_ He smirked and she could she his white teeth clearly in the darkness. It scared her to very core. She shook her head as his body loomed over hers.

He, however, paid no heed. In no time, she found him brushing and moving his fingers lightly and fastly against her armpits, toes and –

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?!" Misaki asked as she turned on the lights of room, standing at the door.

Both the duo of _Takumi and his five year old daughter, Mikumi_ looked towards her in horror.

"I said don't be loud! You woke her up!" Takumi scolded Mikumi.

"NOT MY FAULT!" Mikumi shouted. "YOU WERE TOO SCARY! AND YOU TICKLE SO HARD!" She shouted at him. "And you expect me to not to make a sound while you cruelly _tickle_ me everywhere?!"

"YOU'RE SAYING THAT?!" Takumi shouted, "IN YOUR TURN, YOU TICKLED ME SO MUCH I WAS ALMOST DEAD BREATHLESS!"

"JUST STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Misaki slammed her fist on the door, creating a large noise.

"Just…what is happening here?" Tasaki, who woke up from the noise, asked lazily as he came out from his room carrying his favourite stuffed bear.

Misaki glared at the duo while tapping her foot impatiently as if saying _'Explain.'_.

"Well…I and Mikumi came up with a new version of hide and seek and wanted to play…" Takumi tried to explain the best he could under that ghostly glare, "The finder has to tickle the person he finds before finishing the round and-"

"GOD!" Tasaki exclaimed, "That game is nothing but her _tool to torture us!"_ He exclaimed.

Misaki raised her eyebrows incredulously and then sighed. She couldn't do anything about her over affectionate husband who left the bed just to play with his daughter.

" _Well, why don't you join us Misaki? I will again serve as finder permanently."_ Takumi smirked evilly.

Tasaki and Mikumi both hissed, groaned and face-palmed themselves mentally. Their father is hitting so casually, openly and in a _completely obvious way_ on their mother. They knew their father would then be _only_ interested in finding mother and...

"W-What?" Takumi stuttered, feeling uncomfortable under poker stares of three faces.

"Mama" Tasaki said as he pulled Misaki's nightdress, signalling her to lul him to sleep.

"Yes honey." She said picking him up and patting his back. He looked to Takumi, _struck his tongue out,_ and rubbed his head against her chest as he rested on the pillow of her breasts.

"Fine. You both go to sleep. _At least my lovely daughter will play with me!"_ Takumi said as he looked towards Mikumi…only to find her missing.

"Mama." Mikumi was suddenly next to Misaki, tugging her nightdress.

"Yes dear." Misaki said as she picked her up too and now they both were comfortable resting their heads on her breasts.

"Anything you got to say?" She asked Takumi who moved towards her.

"Mama…" Takumi said tugging her nightdress.

"NO." Misaki shouted at him and with a 'hmph' she turned and exited the room.

"Why don't my little angel come and sleep with their mother while their father _who left your mother alone in middle of night_ tickles _himself_." She said aloud and the kids cheered.

"NOO!" Takumi said as he ran behind them.

Well, at least he was able to sleep on bed.

("MOMMY!" Mikumi screamed in the middle of night, "DADDY IS AGAIN TICKLING ME UNDER THE SHEETS!" She complained

"YES MOM!" Tasaki shouted, "HE FIRST TICKLED ME THINKING TO BE MIKUMI."

"TAKUMI! CAN YOU LET US SLEEP **FOR GODS SAKE!"** Misaki shouted at top of her voice.

Takumi could do nothing but pout. He wanted to have some _more_ fun...[and tickle Misaki] )

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE-** Just how many of you were able to tell that it was tickle when I described-

"In no time, she found him brushing and moving his fingers lightly and fastly against her armpits, toes and –"

XDDDD :P :x

Looks like I misled you guys once again. XD


End file.
